Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular main protagonist of the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog live action film. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog from a different planet who was forced to leave his homeworld and build a life for himself on Earth. He is portrayed by Ben Schwartz. Plot Sonic was born on an unnamed planet where he spent his childhood living under the watchful eye of an anthropomorphic owl named Longclaw. He possessed a great power which gave him super speed but also made him a target for a tribe of echidnas that sought to take his power for themselves. One day, Sonic raced across his island home to bring Longclaw a flower, much to the owls chagrin, as she feared he might have been followed. Sonic expressed confidence that he was moving too fast to be seen, but Longclaw notices that echidna tribesmen have surrounded her house and grabs the hedgehog as she takes flight in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately, Longclaw is shot down from the sky by an arrow, so she uses a golden warp ring to open a portal to Earth and tells Sonic that as long as others know about his power, he will always be in danger by those seeking to take it. She then instructs him to take her bag of Gold Rings and head through the portal so he can live safely in a world oblivious to his existence. Sonic is left alone on Earth to build his new life there in secret, living in a cave for many years and watching the citizens of Green Hills, Montana from afar. None of them knew about Sonic's existence besides an elderly man called Crazy Carl who claims him to be a blue devil. Among the citizens of Green Hills, Sonic's favorite people are police Sheriff Tom Wachowski and his wife the veterinarian Doctor Maddie Wachowski. One night, Sonic used his super speed to play round of baseball all by himself and realized just how lonely he really was. He tried to run off his frustrations but ran so fast that he caused an electromagnetic pulse that knocked out power across the Pacific Northwest. This catches the attention of the United States Department of Defense who decide to acquire help from the deranged genius Doctor Robotnik in seeking out what caused the outage. Trivia *The film was originally scheduled for release on November 8, 2019. However, after negative reaction to Sonic's previous design in the first trailer, which was released on April 30, Paramount delayed the film to February 14, 2020, pledging to redesign Sonic. Gallery IMG 2975.JPG Sonic live at green hills.jpg Sonic's Angry.jpg|Sonic's mad stare. Sonic's Karate.png Sonic's Hey Look.jpg|Sonic's hey look. Sonic playing baseball.jpg|Sonic playing baseball. Sonic's heroic grin.jpg|Sonic's heroic grin. Sonic's hiding.jpg Sonic tells Robotnik to stop.jpg|Sonic tells Robotnik to stop. Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) 2.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog (2020).jpg LAMovieSonic.png Df677c1e-66fc-4b3a-9871-6b0fe502ed30.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Passionate Learners Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Superheroes